Just A Cold
by Ice Princess Xia
Summary: When the God of Death is sick, he takes everyone down along with him. Oneshot. 1x2, 3x4. silliness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and, since there is a reference to a Dane Cook joke in here, I don't own Dane even though my friends and I would absolutely adore having him around us all the time.

Author Note: Well, here's a little one-shot for you guys that I just kind of randomly thought up. I tried to make it cute even though I feel like I'm really more of an angst writer. I only hope that how I think of it is portrayed correctly through my words. Also, I didn't thoroughly check through this one for errors simply because it's not a major project of mine, so just let me know if I royally screwed something up.

* * *

Just a Cold

Duo, feeling the rays of sunlight on his face, opened his eyes slowly and regrettably. The braided Deathscythe pilot groaned louder than usual this morning; he felt like death-warmed over. Trying his best to breathe a lungful of air, Duo found his nose to be stuffy and sore while his throat was dry making his sudden coughing fit sound even worse. Once the coughing had subsided, Duo sniffled pitifully and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand in a vain attempt to thoroughly blow his nose.

Sitting at the kitchen table not too far from Duo and Heero's bedroom door, three other pilots sat eating their breakfast. Trowa was reading the paper while sipping at some orange juice, Wufei was eating a hearty meal of scrambled eggs and toast, and Quatre was enjoying a bowl of cereal. At hearing Duo's loud coughing in the other room, the blonde frowned at his fellow pilots.

"Uh oh, sounds like Duo is sick. I hope it's nothing too bad." Having just reentered the kitchen from the living room and now standing at the counter, Heero visibly shuddered as he was pouring himself a cup of coffee. He put the pot of steaming liquid back in its place, turning to the others.

"It doesn't matter what he has…this isn't going to be good." After being a couple for almost two years now, Heero and Duo knew each other's habits like the back of their hands. Unfortunately, the other three pilots weren't exactly sure what Heero was referring to now.

"What do you mean this isn't going to be good?" Before Heero got a chance to answer, Duo answered for him calling loudly from the other room.

"Hey guys! I'm hungry, someone bring me some food?" Heero gave Trowa a shrewd look in reply to his previous question but Trowa still didn't seem to follow.

"He just wants us to bring food…he is sick after all." Shaking his head knowingly, Heero quickly polished off his coffee before heading towards the door.

"I'm going out." Wufei almost choked on his own food at Heero's words. Putting his fork down gently, he turned around in his chair to face his retreating back.

"Hold on Yuy. You're just going to leave us with your sick boyfriend? You expect us to wait on him hand and foot?" Heero looked back to his three astonished friends completely serious.

"I'm not touching him." Quatre stared at Heero with wide eyes, but the cobalt-eyed teen didn't waver.

"But Heero, he's YOUR boyfriend!"

"Hn." Before anyone could protest again, Heero had turned and walked out the door. As soon as the door had closed, Duo's bellowing echoed through the house again.

"Me want food!!!!"

Even Trowa couldn't hide his somewhat already annoyed expression from his features and he turned to his blonde boyfriend questioningly.

"What should we do?" Quatre looked to Trowa pensive for a moment but winced at hearing Duo whine again and became flustered.

"Start making some food! I'll try to calm him down." Quatre took a deep breath and was about to walk toward Duo and Heero's room when Wufei brushed past him, obviously more than annoyed, mumbling under his breath. Pushing open the door roughly, the Chinese pilot entered the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Quatre and Trowa staring.

After a few minutes of relatively muffled arguments and shouts coming from inside the room, during which at some point Quatre had moved to sit on Trowa's protective lap almost fearfully, Wufei emerged from the room in a ruffled state. His clothes were downright wrinkled, his hair was a mess and he was sporting what was soon to be a black eye. He held up his hand at the sight of Quatre about to question him before running it through his now only half-pony tailed hair and taking a deep breath.

"Maxwell wants bacon and scrambled eggs, and then following breakfast, he requests that someone entertain him." Taking a moment to smooth out some of his clothing and disregard the confused looks from Trowa and Quatre, Wufei continued. "I'll take second shift to watch him because right now I'm going to go punch something else and then shower."

With that said, Wufei stalked from the room leaving Trowa and Quatre in almost a daze.

"What just happened?" Quatre looked down to his lover puzzled somewhat and Trowa just furrowed his brow slightly.

"I think Duo, being sick, just beat the crap out of Wufei." Quatre looked to the door behind which Duo was humming innocently before turning back to Trowa apprehensively.

"We'd better start cooking."

After his plentiful breakfast, Duo smiled happily at Trowa as he pulled the food tray from his lap. Trowa just tried his best to smile back before turning to leave the room.

"Thanks Tro-Tro! That was delicious!" The uni-banged boy flinched at the odd nickname but calmed quickly; he knew that it was just Duo's stamp of affection and really, who was he to be choosey about names?

"No problem Duo. Quatre will arrive in a minute." Trowa shot one last forced smile to Duo before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rolling his eyes and treading lightly into the kitchen, Trowa found his Quatre standing waiting for him. With a heavy sigh, the green-eyed teen set the tray on the counter and then slouched against it.

"Now I understand what Heero meant…he's such a pain when he's sick!" Quatre, after leaning in to give Trowa a quick kiss, pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at his love.

"He couldn't really be that bad, could he?" Trowa shot Quatre a look.

"He made me feed him Quat. Like the train had to pull into the station and if I didn't do it right, he would swat the food away, which meant food was thrown everywhere…" Trowa sighed aggravated and leaned his forward on Quatre's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the blonde's thin waist. Quatre merely returned the embrace smiling at his love's emotion but also dreading that he had 'entertainment duty' first. Almost sensing Quatre's disdain, Trowa lifted his head from hiding and gave a grim look to his boyfriend.

"Are you sure that you want to go in there? I mean, we could just leave like Heero and make him do it all himself." Quatre chuckled at the thought but shook his head.

"I'll be okay." Placing another kiss to Trowa's lips, Quatre began his way for the bedroom door. "I'm sure that once we get talking about something that the time will fly." Trowa offered a weak smile but couldn't hide his shudder as Quatre disappeared into the room.

Upon entering, Quatre was immediately jolted even more awake at Duo's happy hollering.

"Q-Ball! I'm so excited!" Of course, following Duo's outburst was a fit of coughing. Quatre quickened his pace toward the bed when Duo couldn't seem to stop, giving his back a good thumping. After a look of concern from Quatre, Duo nodded that he was all right and gulped down some more water as the blonde sat in a chair next to his bed. The braided pilot couldn't help but smile as Quatre settled into the overstuffed chair.

"How are you feeling Duo? Do you need anything?" Quatre raised his eyebrows curiously at Duo but his friend just kept the smile on his face.

"Nah, I'm fine. No need to worry about me; I am the God of Death you know." Quatre chuckled as Duo posed for him before lying back against his pillows again, sighing thoughtfully.

"Actually, I could use a little Heero, if you know what I mean. Where is he? He always seems to disappear when I get sick, he probably just doesn't want to catch my cold or maybe he just thinks I'll be too tired to do anything. What do you think? Actually, never mind, I thought of a better question." Quatre blinked at the speed of Duo's words and simply nodded for him to go on instead of trying to respond to it all. Only when Duo smiled mischievously did Quatre suspect his ulterior motives.

"So Quat…I've been curious about something for a really long time and I really want to ask you a question." Because Duo asked so eagerly, Quatre decided to humor him.

"Go ahead Duo. Ask away."

"How is Trowa?" Quatre blinked at this but Duo's sly demeanor remained the same.

"He's fine, you just saw him, why are you asking me?" Duo chuckled, leaning more against his pillows and putting his hands behind his head.

"No Quat…I meant it as in, how is Trowa in bed."

"Duo! It's not really your business what Trowa and I do behind closed doors." Quatre was blushing fervently at this point but Duo just rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, like we all haven't heard your grunts and moans." Quatre's eyes grew wide and his cheeks redder but Duo, leaning forward excitedly now, didn't stop there.

"But I mean really, is he more dominant? Or do you take charge? Where have you done it? Is it ever so exciting you just can't get it out of your head?" Duo flinched as a pillow collided with his shoulder.

"DUO!"

"Aw, come on Quatre. Stop getting embarrassed and live a little. Sex has got to be something fantastic and different every time. And you have to talk about it or else it's not fun at all." Quatre's shocked expression melted into a suspicious frown.

"I don't think you're really concerned for my sex life, you just want to know how Trowa compares to Heero." Duo tried his best to look innocent but couldn't help the grin forming on his face.

"Maybe…just let me in on it Quat. I mean, come on, if it's so good why aren't you doing it now?" Quatre looked at Duo appalled and was about to react until he narrowed his eyes at this friend. Without another word, Quatre stood from his chair and turned to leave. Duo only smiled more at this.

"That-a-boy!"

Trowa, who had taken refuge in the library for the moment, was now heading back to Duo's room to check on and possibly save Quatre. As he moved through the kitchen, he saw Wufei sitting on the living room sofa and then turned to Duo's door. He was surprised to find the door open revealing Quatre leaving the room in a huff. Quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend, Trowa began walking toward him ready to ask what was happening but before he could even comprehend anything else, he was being dragged by his arm back in the direction he came. Blinking several times, Trowa looked at Quatre on his left and strained to hear what he was mumbling under his breath.

"I'll show him…I can mix it up, this is only to be great." Quatre treaded furiously on with his arm linked in Trowa's literally dragging him along for the ride. Speaking louder now, Quatre turned his head to see Wufei's curious face.

"Wufei, you take over! Trowa and I have some business to take care of." Nodding hesitantly, Wufei agreed to this and slowly made his way for the door. Trowa on the other hand just looked worriedly to his boyfriend and quietly spoke.

"Uh…Quatre…?"

The blonde ex-pilot merely held onto Trowa tighter as they moved toward their bedroom door. Trowa, after gulping almost fearfully, chose to stay silent after that.

Watching the two until the door closed behind them, Wufei shook his head some and turned grudgingly toward the door he would be entering. Taking a deep breath, Wufei turned the doorknob and, before he could turn back, pushed the door open and closed it behind him in one fluid motion. The sickly sniffling Duo simply looked up at his next victim, smiling.

"How's the eye doing, Fei?" The Chinese teen shot Duo a look as he began walking toward his bed.

"Listen Maxwell, I'd really just like to get through this -."

"Unharmed?" Duo smiled coyly as he interrupted his now furious friend.

"Would you shut up? Just because you're sick and were able to land one kick on me does NOT mean in the least that I am weaker that you are!" Wufei tried to calm himself as he gathered his next words. Duo just waited, still with a grin plastered on his face.

"If you weren't sick and abandoned by your boyfriend, I wouldn't have to deal with this…but since you are, what do you want to do?" Wufei tried to seem sincere and Duo just smiled more.

"Aw, Wuffers! I knew you loved me somewhere deep down, and I mean deep down, in that heart and/or lack thereof of yours!" Wufei looked ready to attack so Duo immediately went on. "I wanna play a game!"

"What game would you like to play?" Wufei spoke through gritted teeth and Duo bounced on his bed.

"Monopoly!"

Having not played the game before, Wufei eventually agreed and got the game board from the closet. Duo explained the rules to him quickly before stealing the car game piece and forcing Wufei to be the iron. As the game progressed things seemed to flow smoothly, though Duo did have to stop and explain again that making it completely around the board did not mean you won but after that, Wufei got the hang of things and even wised up and bought some property. Of course, that was the first twenty minutes of the game.

----------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------

"MAXWELL!"

"What? You landed on my property. You have to pay me."

"How am I NOT supposed to land on your property when you own everything?!"

"It's not my fault that I rule at Monopoly." Wufei could've pounced the braided pilot and ripped him to shreds but he contained himself well enough deciding instead to glare wrathfully as he began cleaning up the game.

"Hey, I wasn't done playing!" Duo pouted but jumped at the look of sheer fury Wufei shot his way.

"I am. It's been two hours Duo; I think we can safely say that you won the game." Wufei finished putting up the pieces and made his way for the door.

"And where are you going now?" Duo couldn't help but smile some even as his voice grew hoarse and it hurt to swallow still. Wufei didn't even grace Duo with a glance over his shoulder as he continued walking away.

"I'm going to get my replacement. Hopefully he and Quatre are done." Wufei had mumbled the last part as he quickly exited the room.

Looking around his empty room and shifting some in his bed, Duo coughed and heard it echo pouting some at his loneliness; he hoped Trowa would get there soon. As if on cue, the green-eyed teen quietly opened the door and slipping into the room. As he walked toward his ill friend, Trowa could clearly see the twinkle is Duo's eyes.

"So, how was it?"

"Kind of frightening…but intensely amazing." Trowa didn't feel uncomfortable talking about it; however, he quickly changed the subject. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now." Duo smiled wryly at Trowa as he continued conversation.

Meanwhile, Wufei had retreated into the kitchen to make himself some tea where Quatre was now walking. The onyx-eyed teen dared a glance at his blonde friend who seemed completely satisfied with himself.

"How was Duo? He didn't hurt you anymore, did he?" Wufei rolled his eyes at the question.

"No, and he won't ever again. I don't even want to remember what he's put me through today. How were things with Trowa?" Quatre quirked an eyebrow; Wufei usually wasn't one to ask such personal questions, but the blonde was happy to answer anyway.

"Amazing. I just hope that Trowa gets out of that room in one piece so it could happen again sometime." Again, with perfect timing, suddenly Trowa had appeared in the doorway of the kitchen with an odd look in his eye. Before either of the two pilots could utter a sound, Trowa had grabbed Quatre, thrown him over his shoulder and begun carrying him back toward their bedroom. Faintly, Quatre and Wufei heard something from Duo's room.

"Woohoo! You get him tiger. You two have fun now!" Quatre, desperately steadying himself on Trowa's shoulder, turned somewhat toward his lover.

"He got to you too?"

"Hn." The door to their bedroom shut once again, leaving Wufei in utter shock and awe. He cringed at hearing Duo's voice.

"Oh Wufeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii!"

"Oh no, Maxwell, you are on your own now." Pouring his tea, Wufei trudged off to his room not looking back once.

--------------------------------------------------Later that evening------------------------------------------------------

Heero pulled into the driveway carefully, putting his jeep in park and grabbing the few purchases he made during the day as he opened his car door. Heero looked to the mansion suspiciously. He had figured there would be screaming heard by now but he supposed the night was still relatively young. Closing the car door, the cobalt-eyed teen made his way to the front door. He kicked off his boots just inside the doorway and made his way to the kitchen. Putting away the food he had bought, Heero listened carefully for any movement inside his bedroom yet found there to be none. Deciding to check things out for himself, the teen made his way carefully there. Upon opening the door, Heero found everything in its rightful place, except the Monopoly box on the floor. After scanning the room, his eyes immediately fell on the body curled up in his and Duo's bed. Smiling some, Heero treaded quietly to the bed leaning down to observe his lover's temperature and other symptoms. Instantly, the braided teen opened his eyes and pouted. Heero couldn't help but smile back.

"Scared them all away?" Duo nodded to Heero still pouting until he felt Heero's warm body climb into bed next to him. Duo found his eyes locked in a stare with cobalt blue that were gazing warmly at him.

"I think I can handle the night shift." At that, Duo smiled again and curled up in Heero's arms.

* * *

Cute, ne? Heh, I tried. I don't think that Duo would actually be _that_ childish but I think we all know that he'd either be childish to some degree or just be antisocial and unhappy when he's sick. And don't worry, I am still working on my other fics but this one was almost done anyway so I figured I'd just finish it.

Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for doing so!

Please review!


End file.
